


The Art of Sneaking in through Lan Wangji's Window

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta- we die like women!, sneaking in through windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: Lan Wangji was just about to turn his bedside lamp off for the night when he heard a light tap on the window. He paused, hand halfway to the lamp’s knob. After a few moments when he heard nothing else, he reached his hand out to close the distance between him and the light when he heard the tap again. It was probably nothing, just a branch from the tree outside blowing in the light August breeze.Just as his hand took hold of the knob, there was another, louder tap on the window. Well, it was actually more like a small thud that made his window vibrate slightly with the impact.Lan Wangji’s brow creased in annoyance as he swung his legs out from under his blanket and strode to the window to see the cause of this disturbance. As soon as he slid the window open a familiar head popped up from below the windowsill.“Lan Zhan! Hi!”





	The Art of Sneaking in through Lan Wangji's Window

Lan Wangji was just about to turn his bedside lamp off for the night when he heard a light tap on the window. He paused, hand halfway to the lamp’s knob. After a few moments when he heard nothing else, he reached his hand out to close the distance between him and the light when he heard the tap again. It was probably nothing, just a branch from the tree outside blowing in the light August breeze.

Just as his hand took hold of the knob, there was another, louder tap on the window. Well, it was actually more like a small thud that made his window vibrate slightly with the impact.

Lan Wangji’s brow creased in annoyance as he swung his legs out from under his blanket and strode to the window to see the cause of this disturbance. As soon as he slid the window open a familiar head popped up from below the windowsill.

“Lan Zhan! Hi!”

Wangji huffed, “Wei Ying.”

“Fancy seeing you here! Come here often?” His constantly cheery voice sounded strained, and a look down showed why- he was holding himself up with one hand on the tree next to the house, the other on the windowsill and his feet precariously grabbing purchase on the house’s brick siding.

Wangji narrowed his eyes slightly, the Lan Wangji equivalent of an eye roll, and said simply, “I live here.”

“Hahaha” Wei Wuxian’s voice was more strained than before, his grip turning white from trying to prevent himself from plummeting to the ground and towards a large hospital bill. “Lan Zhan! I bet you’re wondering why I’m here!” His grip started to slip and Wangji grabbed his wrists, hauling him easily through the window. Wei Wuxian had no control of his balance and toppled to the floor, bringing Lan Wangji down with him.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened as he looked at his friend underneath him. Then he burst out laughing. “Lan Zhan Lan Zhan Lan Zhan!!” tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. “This is like in those movies where someone sneaks into a girl’s room to take her out against her parents’ wishes! Hahaha!”

The boy on top of him made no motion to move, so Lan Wangji gently pushed his shoulders, rolling Wei Wuxian back and off of him. “Wei Ying. What are you doing here?”

Wei Wuxian stopped laughing and for a moment it looked like his eyes widened and his gaze flicked to the tight white t-shirt Lan wangji was wearing. Wangji mentally slapped himself- it was probably just a trick of the light. “Wei Ying?”

Wei Wuxian slightly shook his head. “Right! I almost forgot!” Lan Wangji internally rolled his eyes again, “I wanted to show you something! I was passing by and saw the light in your room was still on, so I let myself up!”

“You could have texted.”

He pursed his lips into an exaggerated, but very cute pout, “But then you would have just ignored mee!!” His expression brightened, “But I figured you couldn’t ignore me if I came to your window!” he said, as if he had come up with a ground breaking idea.

Lan Wangji’s brows lowered slightly into a frown, unperceivable to most, but Wei Wuxian was an expert at reading Lan Wangji Facial Expressions. “What do you want to show me?”

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes, “I can’t just _tell_ you! That defeats the whole point of _showing_ you!”

“It is late Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian gave his best puppy dog eyes and pushed his lower lip out again, “Pleeeaaassee Lan Zhan!!”

Lan Wangji’s heart sputtered a moment, the whole image was unbearably cute. “No. Show me tomorrow.”

A frown wiped away his pout and he crossed his arms in a huff. “Fine!” He got up and started to head for the window, “but it would have been cooler to show you without a bunch of people around.” Wei Wuxian shrugged his shoulders as he straddled the window sill, preparing to make his descent, “your loss.”

Before he could reach out to the tree branch, slim fingers grabbed his wrist. Their gazes met and Lan Wangji slightly shook his head. “Come,” he said and gently tugged Wei Wuxian off the sill and led him quietly out of his room. They had reached the top of the stairs when Lan Wangji realized that he was still holding Wei Wuxian’s wrist and dropped it before descending the stairs leading to the back door.

Lan Wangji quietly unlocked and held the door open for his friend. Wei Wuxian slid past him but turned around in the doorway, lightly holding onto the frame. He twirled a lock of loose hair around his finger, looking up at him through thick lashes, “So- I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Mn.”

Their eyes held each other’s gaze for a moment. Two. And then, “Rest Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji said gently.

“Yeah. You too Lan Zhan.” And with that, he disappeared into the night, Lan Wangji watching until he had been swallowed up by the darkness.

The next day at school had been incredibly busy. Between the first Math exam of the year, Wei Wuxian’s archery club and Lan Wangji’s band practice, they had only seen each other in passing in the hallways of Gusu High. So when the final bell rang and Lan Zhan went outside to the front of the school where they normally met to walk to the library to study, his veins were thrumming with anticipation at seeing whatever Wei Wuxian wanted to show him.

He waited five minutes. Then five turned to ten which turned to fifteen. He had already nodded a greeting to his brother’s friend, Nie MingJue as he picked up his classmate Nie Huiasang, the stream of high schoolers leaving school was starting to slow down, and almost all the teachers had left. An ache started to form in his stomach. Wei Wuxian was popular, he probably got swept up in a wave of his admirers and had forgotten about his boring bookworm friend.

Lan Wangji had just started to put his book away to walk by himself to the library when a loud growl made him snap his head up. Pulling up to the front of the school was a sleek black motorcycle with red trimming. The low dangerous purr of the motor shook Lan Wangji’s bones in a not entirely unpleasant way.

He stared as the motorcycle came to a halt right in front of him and the man riding it slung his leg over the seat to dismount. Then the rider slowly took off his helmet and flipped the hair out of his face.

It was a good thing that Lan Wangji was sitting, because seeing Wei Wuxian in that tight leather jacket standing next to a motorcycle was making him weak at the knees and heating his bloodstream.

Wei Wuxian looked over at him with a smile that could power several hundred households. “Lan Zhan!” He waved and hurried over to him with an exuberance that was quite a juxtaposition to the sexiness that oozed from him a moment ago. “Lan Zhan! This is what I wanted to show you last night!” He motioned to the bike. “Cool, huh?”

Cool. Cool did not do justice to what this visage was doing to him. So many thoughts were running around Lan Wanji’s head vying for dominance (including a shameful one where he was a little jealous that Wei Wuxian had been straddling the motorcycle) when he heard himself say, “It is dangerous.”

What? Really Wangji? Of all the things he could have said, _that_ was the thing that came out of his mouth!

Apparently this wasn’t too much of a conversation killer. Wei Wuxian just winked at him, “aww! Lan Zhaaannn! You care about my well being!”

Lan Wangji managed to tear his conspicuous gaze away from Wei Wuxian’s hand resting on the bike, “mn.”

It was the right answer. Wei Wuxian’s smile brightened once again, “You’re really the greatest Lan Zhan!” he said with the utmost sincerity. “But you really don’t have to worry, I’ve got all the safety gear,” he motioned to the jacket and helmet, “and I’m not really going to be going on the highways much, so I’ll be pretty safe. Don’t want to leave my Lan Zhan without a study partner!” Wei Wuxian winked at him and his gaze just sort of… lingered a moment.

He all of a sudden snapped himself out of it. “Oh! Right! I almost forgot!” He turned back to his bike and fiddled with something on the far side, turning back around brandishing another helmet. “Want to go for a spin?”

A whole flood of thoughts and calculations sped through Lan Wangji’s head as soon as he fully comprehended what Wei Wuxian was asking. He wanted to take him for a ride on his bike. Desire and panic fought for supremacy in his mind. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to have an excuse to be close to Wei Wuxian, arms around his waist as they sped down the roads surrounding Gusu. On the other hand, what if Wei Wuxian could feel how fast his heart beat against his back? What if he somehow ruined their friendship by weirding the other boy out. In the end, all of his calculations were wiped away as soon as he looked up at Wei Wuxian’s unguarded smile. Clearly he really wanted to share this with Lan Wangji, and who was he to deny Wei Wuxian anything?

Lan Wangji noded, “mn.”

“Yes!” Wei Wuxian fist pumped into the air and approached his friend. Even though Lan Wangji was more than capable of putting the helmet on himself, Wei Wuxian started to put it on for him. “I was a little worried that you wouldn’t go for it. That you might think it’s too dangerous or that I’m not going to be a good driver or-“

“I trust you, Wei Ying.” Wei Wuxian’s hands stopped from where they were absently brushing strands of Lan Wangji’s hair from his face, his fingers gently stilling at his temples. Their gaze met again and even though Lan Wangji wasn’t very good with words, he hoped that his look would convey to him that he trusted Wei Wuxian and would follow him to the end of the world and back.

“Oh.” There was a moment of stillness and then he quickly went back to finishing fastening the helmet and took a step back, plastering a smile on his face. “Ready Lan Zhan?”

Wei Wuxian threw his leg over the seat and looked over his shoulder as Lan Wangji cautiously followed suit, positioning himself behind Wei Wuxian. “Ok, so you’re gonna have to put your arms around my waist to make sure you stay put.” Lan Wangji lightly placed his hands on Wei Wuxian’s sides. Wei Wuxian laughed, “Lan Zhan! You have to put your arms _around_ me! Like this-“ he grabbed his hands from his waist and wrapped them around his middle, forcing Lan Wangji’s chest to press up against his back. He revved the engine and glanced behind him once again, “Don’t let go.”

Lan Wangji had never been more terrified or exhilarated in his entire life. He knew the statistics for motorcycle crashes and survival rates, but the rush of the wind whipping past and the warmth radiating into his chest drowned out his fear. And he was pleasantly surprised to find that Wei Wuxian was actually very cautious on the road.

His heart sank when he saw the turn for their school coming up down the road. They had been riding through the backroads for only about 15 minutes but Lan Wangji would have gladly sat there with his arms around Wei Wuxian until the sun had long disappeared behind the trees.

The bike slowed to a stop right where they had started. Lan Wangji stalled a moment before begrudgingly prying himself off of Wei Wuxian. “So-“ his friend beamed at him, “whatcha think?”

Lan Wangji took a moment to search for the right words before finally answering, “very free.”

“I know, right?! It’s awesome to feel the wind around you! It’s almost like you’re flying!” He took Lan Wangji’s helmet as he held it out to him. “And it just looks so _cool_! All the girls are gonna be dying to go on a ride” he winked.

Right. Girls. This was a ploy to get attention from their female classmates, not him. Lan Wangji would just have to be satisfied that he was the one Wei Wuxian wanted to show off to first. How could he ever possibly compete with the pretty and outgoing girls who Wei Wuxian was constantly flirting with.

“Also,” Wei Wuxian continued with false nonchalance that made Lan Wangji look back up at him, “it was cheaper than buying a car.” He tried to laugh it off, “I probably would have had to save a year longer if I was trying to buy an actual car! And I don’t think Jiang Cheng could have stood me begging for rides for a whole year.”

A brief silence fell between them until Wei Wuxian broke it again. “Hey, Lan Zhan?” he looked over at his friend, “If you want, after we go study I can take you back home. Then your brother doesn’t have to come pick you up.” For some reason, he was looking down at restless hands that were fiddling with the strap of his helmet.

“Mn,” Lan Wangji said. “That would be nice.”

Wei Wuxian’s head popped back up with a smile. “Great! Well let’s go to the library!”

Rides back home from school with Wei Wuxian became a regular occurrence. That first day he pulled up to his house, plastered to Wei Wuxian’s back and motorcycle growling like a jungle cat, his Uncle had gone an unhealthy shade of red as he took Wangji by the shoulders and lectured him on the dangers of motorcycles and Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji calmly accepted it along with the disapproving look his brother was giving him from the sidelines. He would have fought a whole battalion if they threatened this new development with Wei Wuxian, so his family’s disapproval was nothing.

It was ominously cloudy one Thursday after their library study session. Wei Wuxian’s brow creased and he looked up at the clouds as if they had caused him some personal slight. He huffed and handed Lan Zhan his helmet, “we’ll have to head back pretty quickly if I want to take you home and then get back before this rain hits.”

Lan Wangji fiddled with the strap, “You can stay.”

Wei Wuxian lifted a brow, “what?”

“You can stay over until the rain stops.”

His friend laughed, “Lan Zhan, your Uncle hates my guts, I think I’ll have better chances braving a storm than his wrath that I’m ‘corrupting’ you.” He popped his own helmet over his head, “Come on, let’s just get going.”

As it turned out, they didn’t have to worry about whether Wei Wuxian would wait out the storm at the Lan’s or not. Halfway on their way a seam seemed to burst in the clouds and practically opaque sheets of rain came down.

Wangji could barely make out his friend cursing loudly, “Lan Zhan, we’re going to have to stop under this underpass, I can’t see a damn thing!”

He brought the bike to a stop underneath a bridge and they both dismounted. Wei Wuxian pulled off his helmet and shook his soaked hair out like a drenched dog. He glared at the rain, “I thought we would have at least a good twenty minutes until it really started coming down.” His eyes softened as he looked over at a just as wet Wangji. “I’m sorry Lan Zhan,” he scrunched his face in apology, “I didn’t mean for you to get so soaked.”

Lan Wangji shrugged, “it’s alright, it’s just-” his train of thought got caught off by a droplet of water sliding its way down Wei Wuxian’s jaw and down the line of his throat, finally clinging onto his adam’s apple. He felt a pang of jealousy that the droplet got to run the path his fingers had been itching to touch a thousand times. He realized that he was staring and finished his thought, voice coming out breathy and hoarse, “it’s just water.”

It took every ounce of self-control to wrench his eyes away from Wei Wuxian’s throat and now he had none left as his eyes met Wei Wuxian’s gray ones. Strands of hair had worked their way out of Wei Wuxian’s ponytail and were sticking to his cheeks. Lan Wangji didn’t even register what he was doing until he had closed the distance between them and was wiping the rogue strands off Wuxian’s face and gently tucking them behind his ear.

Wei Wuxian’s breath caught in his throat as Wangji’s fingers lingered over the shell of his ear. “Lan Zhan-“ he breathed out softly. Their eyes held each other for a moment longer, breath mingling as one or both of them shifted closer. Wei Wuxian’s lashes fluttered and then the soft press of lips met his. Brief and hesitant.

Lan Wangji pulled back slightly. Heart pounding. Not knowing if he had read the moment correctly or if he had just thrown away the only friendship that had ever meant anything to him. His chest tightened with every moment that passed until finally _finally _Wei Wuxian made a move. He reached his hand to cup Wangji’s face, “Lan Zhan-“ he breathed and then drew his face back to his own once again.

The kiss was tentative at first, as if each was afraid the other would startle like a wild rabbit in the forest. But then their lips moved with a little more insistence and Wei Wuxian pressed his tongue against the seam of Wangji’s mouth until he was granted access. Their hands clutched into the other’s clothing, pulling them flush together, as if making sure that this was real. A culmination of the dance they had done with each other for years leading up to this point.

Wei Wuxian reluctantly pulled back a bit from the kiss, still securely held within the circle of Lan Wangji’s arms. He was positively glowing. “Lan Zhan! I like you!” He pecked Wangji’s cheek, “I like you so much.” Another peck to his jaw. “I’ve liked you for so long I could hardly stand it!”

The tips of Lan Wangji’s ears started to pink and he nuzzled into the soft skin of Wei Wuxian’s neck. “I’ve liked you a long time too,” he said quietly.

Lan Wangji couldn’t see Wuxian’s brilliant smile but he could feel it vibrate through every cell in his body. He pulled Lan Wangji’s face so it was more accessible and kissed everywhere he could reach. “Lan. Zhan! I. Like. You. So. Damn. Much!” he kissed between every word. Now it was Lan Wangji’s turn to grab the other boys face so their eyes could meet again. A small and rare smile spread across his features before he dipped down once again to meet Wei Wuxian’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an image of Lan Wangji suffering some major gay panic after seeing Wei Wuxian do that sexy hair flip after getting off of his new motorcycle (you know, this one [motorcycle hair flip](https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=2240282196288494) ), so this fic had to happen. I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
